


甘い水

by electronicsunray



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 6





	甘い水

父亲是高中教师。徐明浩也是。

徐明浩大学毕业后去本地的高中应聘，过程很顺利，回到家中，父亲高兴地开了酒庆祝，说徐明浩是受了自己影响才想当教师，是有其父必有其子。徐明浩举着酒杯笑，没说什么。

高中的时候，徐明浩发现父亲出轨。

出轨对象是父亲班上的女学生，徐明浩一张一张浏览父亲电脑里储存的和女学生的亲密照片，他心情古怪地平静，那些拥抱，亲吻，父亲买给女学生昂贵的礼物，都好陌生，照片中的好像只是长了跟父亲一模一样脸的陌生男人。徐明浩还发现女生的脸跟母亲年轻时有几分像。那张年轻的脸和漂亮的眼睛隔着屏幕和他对峙，徐明浩颤抖着，像是受到了羞辱。他愤怒，却又忍不住发笑，他觉得好荒谬，从那些照片中他感到了爱，父亲和另一个人的爱。

相册里还有他们三人的全家合照，徐明浩的童年，他骑在父亲的脖子上，父亲握着他的小手，将他抛到高高的地方，再稳稳地接住。他幸福地回想着，直到那一刻，他发觉自己也仍尊敬、爱着父亲。

看了很久，徐明浩忍着呕吐，从电脑中打印出那些照片。父亲下课回到家，进入房间午睡，徐明浩拿着照片，站在父亲的房门前，站了很久，打开房门的力量在那几分钟里似乎完全丧失了。他对自己将要作出的决定产生怀疑。要是打开那扇门，会什么东西飞出来？徐明浩幻想着。

之后，他默默回到自己的房间，把照片撕成碎片，扔进垃圾桶。

徐明浩在当老师的第一年就和班上的男孩搞在了一起。 

他邀请男孩们来自己小小的出租屋，出租屋隔音不好，每次做爱，徐明浩都会打开噪声很大的风扇掩盖他们的喘息声，男孩们急促呼吸的声音像是幼犬。其实被人知道了也没关系，徐明浩想被人知道。但夏天的下午是那样热，而风扇的风力很小，到最后，徐明浩和男孩们一起变得汗津津的，在这样不道德的快乐中他获得了卑劣的幸福，徐明浩想，这或许是一种复仇，安静的，温和的，像用刀片缓慢地划皮肤，有血渗出来，却感不到疼痛，也没有人会死。复仇的对象最终指向他自己。

事情很难败露，男孩们厌倦徐明浩就像厌倦和他们同龄的女朋友们，徐明浩也从来没有爱上过任何一个男孩，男孩们喷洒在他胸前的精液，高潮时年轻茫然的脸，想到这些，徐明浩忍不住大笑，这是秘密，而他迫不及待地想让所有人都知道这个秘密，尤其是父亲。

男孩们虚荣浮躁，却没有一人让这个丑恶的秘密曝光，生活仍平静地进行着，还将永远平静地进行下去。那个时候，徐明浩想，他站在父亲的房门前，贪恋的也是这种幸福吗？

爱慕父亲的女孩们的情书，和父亲拥抱、亲吻的亲密照片，父亲的甜言蜜语，还有徐明浩看不到的，女孩的身体和父亲相融的作呕场景，这些东西会在某一个瞬间猛地袭击徐明浩。在那之后，父亲和他，和母亲，仍然在一间屋子里平静地生活了很多年，这种平静让他快疯了，在那时徐明浩才意识到，这世界上没有什么爱不下贱。父亲的身体不仅仅属于母亲，母亲对此却一无所知。徐明浩觉得母亲好可怜。但某种意义上，母亲又是幸福的。可为什么又要让他知道呢？有什么抓着徐明浩的头发要他抬起头来，看向幸福的另一边。他的幸福从那以后跟父母的幸福彻底脱轨，幸福的另一侧是他的想象，而这想象直到父亲死去也不会消失，这是父亲给他的诅咒，徐明浩知道自己将永远恨他。

在徐明浩不知廉耻的撒网中，金珉奎一头栽了进来，鲁莽地，轻率地爱上了他。

夏日的下午，金珉奎逃学去徐明浩的出租屋，他们亲密地、迫不及待地滚作一团，汗液、精液留在凉席上，被太阳晒干后，又会被新的覆盖。金珉奎每次进到出租屋里都会头晕脑胀，那张小小的双人床在干燥的空气中似乎始终散发着淫靡的气味。他说不清楚徐明浩身上究竟有什么吸引人的地方，徐明浩教画画，拿画笔的手纤细又漂亮，金珉奎在课上盯着徐明浩画画，教室很吵闹，可他好安静，画的画又好疯狂。

教室里只剩他们两个人，金珉奎说，老师我可不可以跟你学画画，徐明浩背对着他，什么都没说。他的衣服很薄，里面的身体也很薄，背骨在其中起伏，像蠢动的翅膀，那里面有什么？金珉奎迷茫地盯着他的身体，他刚刚有说什么吗？

可以啊。

金珉奎时常觉得徐明浩的身体里像有水在晃荡。徐明浩很容易湿，有时仅仅被金珉奎抱住就会剧烈地颤抖，珉奎，喜欢老师吗，喜欢和老师做吗，徐明浩会反复地问。金珉奎羞耻得无法回答。他在徐明浩的身体里鱼一样毫无方向地，混乱地游动，老师，老师，他什么都不会说，只是叫老师，徐明浩用湿润的眼睛看他，金珉奎无法与他对视，伏在徐明浩的耳边很快射出来。

金珉奎对徐明浩的手一直很迷恋，徐明浩的手像他本人一样干净清秀。

可你画的画都好奇怪。金珉奎说。

是吗，怎么奇怪。徐明浩问。

金珉奎没有回答，他去捏徐明浩的手，徐明浩的手心有点湿，金珉奎就去舔他手心的汗，徐明浩的手指伸进他嘴巴里去拽他的舌头，他嘴里淌出的唾液把徐明浩的整只手都搞得湿漉漉，黏哒哒的。

珉奎，你的口水把我手搞湿啦，我等会儿还要画画呢。徐明浩皱眉头。

对不起，老师惩罚我吧。金珉奎压在徐明浩身上，老师的身体只有我的一半大。好想吃掉老师。金珉奎啃完徐明浩的手，又去啃他的肩膀。徐明浩整个人都是薄的，纸一样一捅就破，金珉奎有次真的把他咬出血来。

好啊，那就吃了我吧。徐明浩软绵绵地躺在床上，毫不反抗，只是你要坐牢，一辈子就毁了。

那算了。金珉奎笑嘻嘻的，手指又伸到徐明浩湿润的后穴里。

徐明浩抽烟，很淡的烟，搞得出租屋里全是烟味，金珉奎抽不来，又好奇，每次徐明浩吸完一口烟，他就凑过去吻徐明浩的嘴唇，寡淡柔和的烟草味钻进他的口腔里，穿过喉咙，进到胃里消失，肺连挨都挨不到。

“胆小鬼。”徐明浩笑他。

金珉奎全身光裸躺在凉席上，空气中的烟味搞得他晕乎乎的，天气又好热，他觉得自己快死了，尽管他的身体无比健康，他躺在徐明浩的身边，在徐明浩体内一次次射出来的时候，他就觉得他快死了。

下次也不戴套吗，老师，金珉奎事后会很不好意思地问，徐明浩大张着腿，用纸巾清理后面缓缓流出来的精液，不戴，难道你想戴？徐明浩歪头看金珉奎。

金珉奎低下头，声音很小，说，不想。徐明浩逗他像逗小狗那样简单。金珉奎即使知道这一点，也还是会急切地踏进那间出租屋，一次又一次跟他做那些见不得人，遭人唾弃的事。这样的生活总有一天会像吹涨的气球那样，“啪”地一声爆炸。他抱着徐明浩的身体时，这种幻觉就像地洞尽头的光一样提醒着他。

那时候，徐明浩一面贪恋平静的生活，一面又强烈地希望这种平静的生活能快点被毁掉。他知道自己懦弱，他需要谁来帮帮他，谁来救救他，拉他一把，即使会毁掉这个谁也无所谓。他快疯了。

“珉奎，喜欢老师吗？”徐明浩笑吟吟地抱住金珉奎，将他年轻无辜的身体往自己的快失控的轨道上扯。

“你的手机里有很多我们的照片吧，发到我们学校的论坛上去吧。”

金珉奎看着徐明浩，像看神经病一样。

“发什么疯？”

“我就是快疯了，”徐明浩从床上跳起来，赤身裸体，“我再这样下去真的就要疯了，你要看着我疯吗？你不救救我吗？我爸爸，有时我真想杀了他，你懂不懂？”

“你在说什么？”金珉奎害怕起来，他光着身子去抱徐明浩，和他贴在一起，徐明浩瘦得全身是骨头，金珉奎觉得自己根本抓不住他，抓住的都是虚的。

“你想知道吗？我全部告诉你。”徐明浩笑了，笑声像从什么洞里一个个冒出来。金珉奎觉得他变得好不正常，他去抱徐明浩，去吻他，想让徐明浩平静下来，变回他原来的样子。可或许这才是他原来的样子。

金珉奎听了一切。他很痛苦，不明白徐明浩为什么要这样毁掉他自己的生活，他们在的城市很小，小到只要干过一件龌蹉事，精神上就会一辈子被人施暴，没有人能容忍，小城市的人比任何地方的人都希求安稳虚假的幸福。

“那不是你父亲犯下的错吗？为什么要让你父亲的错毁了你？”金珉奎不理解。那时候不理解，等到他结婚，生子，爱上其他的女人后也从未理解。他背着妻子和别的女人做的时候，脑中偶尔会出现徐明浩的那双眼睛。他居然还会哭，躲在情人柔软甜美的胸部上哭，而情人爱他这副模样，情人拍打着他的背，小声安慰他。

“为什么呢？”徐明浩喃喃地重复，只是看着金珉奎。

“你别那么看着我！不准那么看我！”

徐明浩缓缓说，“这是我的复仇，珉奎，我的生活已经到了难以忍受的地步，难道你宁愿看我痛苦吗？”

金珉奎哭了，和徐明浩抱作一团，他们的眼泪融在一起，那种虚假的亲密让徐明浩忍不住颤抖，他感到恐惧，恐惧像火苗一样在黑暗中抖动，他知道金珉奎的眼泪决不是因为理解了自己，金珉奎永远无法理解自己，只是爱。那种白痴的，毫无头脑的，只在年轻人身上才能嗅到的爱。那一瞬间徐明浩感到后悔，金珉奎的爱剧烈，愚蠢，但在徐明浩之后再不会有了。徐明浩茫然地伸手去接金珉奎的眼泪，去吻他为自己流出眼泪的眼睛。

“珉奎，你爱老师吗？你不是爱老师吗？你爱我吧。”徐明浩胡言乱语，他想的是，如果珉奎在那时杀了自己，也无所谓了。

但珉奎只是在哭。

金珉奎照做了，他和徐明浩亲密的照片在学校论坛疯传。c城所有人都知道了这则丑闻，大家都在唾弃徐明浩一家，而只是把金珉奎放在了“被引诱的受害者”的位置。年轻人总是很容易被原谅。

金珉奎做完一切后转学到遥远的另一个城市，断了和徐明浩的联系。

很多年后，金珉奎短暂地到c城出差，开车偶然经过了徐明浩以前住的那间出租屋，他降下车窗，望向那格破败的窗户，他越过那扇窗户，好像能再看到出租屋的布局，他曾经烂熟于心。他竟然还记得一切，金珉奎觉得那时的自己可怜又好笑。出租屋里破旧的电风扇呼啦呼啦地转动，徐明浩隐忍又快乐的呻吟，他匆匆射精时徐明浩的嗤笑，他的羞辱和难堪，溢满空气的烟草味，凉席上徐明浩后穴流出来的水，他的水跟女孩一样多，他的精液，他们的眼泪。那个夏日的下午在金珉奎的脑子里无限拉长，但哪怕在他最深的梦中，他知道，他再也不会走进那间出租屋。那个机会永远地失去了。

金珉奎一直拒绝去了解关于徐明浩的任何消息，他可能死，也可能活，可能结婚了，也可能还在当老师，可能人们忘记了一切，又有新的男孩跌进他的复仇陷阱，金珉奎想象了很多，可究竟真正发生了什么，他不想去知道。他十几岁的时候发狂地爱他，发烧一样，昏了头一样爱他，事情发生的前一晚，他问徐明浩以后他们要怎么办，徐明浩要怎么活下去，他要怎么活下去。

我们一起走吧，一起逃吧。金珉奎抱着徐明浩哭，觉得除此之外别无选择。

徐明浩抚摸他的头，说，你只要知道我会因此幸福，其他都不重要了。金珉奎无法停止地哭，他去吻徐明浩的嘴，想确认他不是在撒谎，他的眼泪落在徐明浩的脸上，徐明浩柔和、平静的眼睛望着他，他的眼睛像是另外镶嵌在他身上的东西，金珉奎无法在其中看到真实，他永远不懂那双眼睛。他相信徐明浩是爱过他的，尽管徐明浩从来不说，可是在他复仇成功的瞬间，在他的生活被彻底毁掉的瞬间，他一定非常，非常非常地爱他。

写于2020年3月


End file.
